Last Kiss
by crapycrap
Summary: Title say it all


I might get in trouble for this but I don't care.

I want to THANK big time to my new friend **xXNorweigenAssasinXx. **Who helped me whit this fic. Actually she was the one behind it.

Now don't get mad at me, u know I just couldn't let it pass.

Desclaimer: Sailor moon it's not mine

Last Kiss

The crowd clapped as the last notes of the violin echoed off the walls, signaling the end of the charity concert. Even if the entire event went beautifully, a sense of foreboding continued to weigh like a rock in the pit of my stomach. I had no reason to feel so badly, so I shook it off, packed up my violin and stepped off stage.

"You were spectacular today. As always," Haruka told me, as we walked towards her car, "Your music seemed a little sad today. Is something wrong?"

There isn't one thing that I keep a secret from her, and even if I could, she can tell that I'm hiding something. "I felt a little anxious this morning, a premonition of sorts, that something is going to go wrong." I said, still a little troubled.

She opened the door for me, leaning over the frame. "Don't worry, Mich. I won't let anything happen to you." Deep teals held the promise in those words.

We drove in a comfortable silence for a while, before coming to out favorite spot by the beach. She opened my door and offered her hand. I took it as we walked along the beach, the stars and far off glow of the city the only source of light.

This is my favorite place in the world, and as long as I have her beside me, I need nothing more. It relaxed me a little, but as soon as I thought of it, that ominous feeling sent a shiver down my spine. Haruka noticed and removed her jacket, draping it over my shoulders.

She pulled me close, and looked deep into my eyes, looking slightly troubled herself. "Still worrying about that, are you?"

I hummed a quiet reply, and I knew it was killing her to know that she couldn't do anything. She was silent for a second, before she pulled me in and kissed me. It was so passionate, so full of love, but it carried a different feel to it, as if she was giving all of her love to me through this one kiss. She had never kissed me before. It felt as if she was saying goodbye.

When she pulled away, she looked into my eyes again, the fear and sadness almost completely hidden. We walked back to the car, drowning in the eternity of each others presence, knowing that somehow, this beautiful feeling was going to come to an end.

We were out on a date in my lover's car  
>We hadn't driven very far<br>There in the road, straight up ahead  
>A car was stalled, the engine was dead<p>

She was a professional racer, so I knew she could maneuver around it easily. Then the feeling hit, stronger than ever.

She couldn't stop, so she swerved to the right  
>I'll never forget the sound that night<br>The screaming tires, the busting glass  
>The painful scream that I heard last<p>

Everything happened so fast. And before I knew it, the world was black.

When I woke up, the rain was pouring down  
>There were people standing all around<br>Something warm flowing through my eyes  
>But somehow I found my baby that night<p>

My injuries were numb to me. I had to see Haruka; I had to get to were she was; I was in shock.

I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
>"Hold me darling, just a little while"<p>

I didn't want to do it, knowing exactly why she was asking for such a request. But I held her close, and I kissed her with such longing, and desperation to keep clinging on to the last bit of her life.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise," She mouthed words onto my lips, her breath close to none. "I love you."

Her last words touched me the most. It was so hard for her to say those last few words, and I knew it.

And just like that, she was gone. She had been ripped from my life by some careless drive. The breeze to my ocean was no more.

Found the love that I knew I had missed  
>Well, now she's gone even though I hold her tight<p>

I could not resist this sadness that invaded my entire being, half of my soul had been torn from my body. How could you live on with only half a soul? My injuries finally came into play, and I realized that I was going to follow her. I wouldn't have to miss her long.

They were right when they said our internal clocks were set. But even being apart for this short time, watching her die in my arms, was more painful than anything I had ever felt. I finally collapsed onto Haruka's body, the injuries finally causing me to be weary.

I lost my love, my life that night

I could never live without her, and I'm sure she couldn't without me.


End file.
